1. Technical Field
This invention is directed generally to a method of forming weather resistant sweet corn based animal feed products and, more particularly, to an extrusion process which establishes the size, shape and weather resistance of the animal feed products with as little heat as possible because too much heat can alter the taste of the products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known methods for forming grain based animal feed products but all of these have certain shortcomings. In a pellet mill, for example, heat generated during the pelleting operation can have an effect on the taste of the resulting pellets. Furthermore, it is very difficult to form pellets of uniform size, shape and weight with the use of conventional pelleting machines.
In the past, a wax material was included in the pellet formula to make grain based animal feed products weather resistant. Since most waxes are petroleum derivatives, that likewise had a negative impact on the taste of the weather resistant feed. Furthermore, the wax is expensive and requires further handling of the feed products that include wax in the formulas. Without such an ingredient, known grain based animal feed products tend to spoil, get soft and fall apart over time.
Another drawback of known pelleting machines is the difficulty of controlling the hardness of the end product.
Still other grain based animal feed products are mixed with suet, an unrendered animal fat, or lard with the grain ingredients to hold the grain together into a block. The suet or lard runs when it becomes hot, however, thereby weakening or destroying the shape of the product. Other squirrel blocks and bird blocks may be formed by having cracked grain stuck together with gelatin. Gelatin can likewise liquefy in high moisture conditions, causing the product to fall apart.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved method of forming a weather resistant sweet corn based animal feed product.
Another object is to provide such a method which does not require the application of heat during the product forming process.
Another object is to provide such a method wherein the grain of the product is substantially sweet corn, thereby eliminating the need for additives for bonding the product together.
Another object is to provide such a method operative for producing animal feed products of generally uniform shape, size and weight.
Another object is to provide such a method wherein sweet corn and water may be the only ingredients, if desired.
Another object is to provide such a method which eliminates the need for additives and binders for holding the individual pellets or products together.
Another object is to provide such a method which utilizes an extruder that generates as little heat as possible in the forming process.
Another object is to provide such a method which is performed on simple rugged equipment, which is economical and which is efficient in operation.